Koho
Personality (In progress) Bio Koho was a the odd man out in his litter, he didnt want to play with them, all the things they did where to boring for him. He only had one friend a grey husky by the name of Monty, they always talked and played whenever they could. They engyed finding big enough peices of bark and constructing them into sleds. One day Koho found himself lost. The night before he had ben sleeping by a whole in the ground when he rolled over and fell down through the hole and into a cave. Once he found his way our of the cave he was lost. He made fun for a few years by making sleds out of tree bark, one day he found someones old sled and started using that. It was another few years before he was found on Jakes mountain by Jake and Everest. To this day he has never found his siblings. He had a sister who was hit by a car and a brother who lives on another mountain. Apperance Koho is a White, Brown and Tan Siberian Husky. He has a mostly tan coat with white acents on his face, paws, belly and tail. He has hazel eyes. He wears a puffy green jacket and a flapped hat. His crest is a dark blue snowboard with light blue flames coming off of it. and a green background. Trivia Pup Pack Tools * Bandaids, Gauze and clensing wipes for first aid * Duct Tape * Skate Sharpener * Skate Covers Vehicle * A white and red Zamboni * Has three setting, Asphault, Ice, Icy road * Is white with a red stripe down the middle * Has three buttons and a wheel * Light Blue: Ice * Dark Blue: Icy Road * Black: Asphault Fear(s) * Heights Catchprase(s) * "Its Chill Time!" Friends * Confetii * Monty * Tundra * Icee * Cooper * Cookie * Mindy * Everest * Tell me if your OC wants to be his friend Random * He limps (Lifting his Left back leg off the ground) * He has and above averedge Sence of smell and hearing * Is blind in his right eye * Good friends with a Canadian Husky, Monty * Realy likes Mouse Jerkey * There isnt one food he doesent like * Absolutely LOVES fetch! * Nicknames, Kokomo, Stevie, Fuzz-butt! * Only Everest is alowed to call him Fuzz-Butt * Has a Crush on Everest * Realy looks up to Tundra, Cooper, Icee and Mindy * He keeps a mint/light green rabbit with pastel rainbow spots, named Buny * Stays up late, bothering others sometimes Stories By me Current gen In Order * Pups and The Sledding Disaster * A Crush? Part One * A Crush? Part Two * Pups and the Hockey Tournament Future gen By others Colabs Galery Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 8.22.38 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 8.22.32 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 8.23.37 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 8.23.55 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 8.24.05 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-17 at 4.58.42 PM.png|Everest and Koho sled racing Screenshot 2015-01-17 at 7.21.44 PM.png|His sled P1200426.jpg|Drawn by Marshall+skye4502 Screenshot 2015-01-21 at 11.26.25 PM.png|Reference Sheet Screenshot 2015-01-21 at 11.26.05 PM.png|Edit #2 Screenshot 2015-01-21 at 11.25.55 PM.png|Edit #1 Screenshot 2015-01-27 at 10.34.42 PM.png|Colab with a good friend of mine on DA Screenshot 2015-01-27 at 10.35.00 PM.png|Everest trying to figure out whos tail that is KohoxEverest.jpg|Art Trade with Wittlefuzzypuppehs Everest and Koho having some Hot Coco! Screenshot 2015-02-01 at 2.25.38 PM.png|Koho and Everest Relaxing, Art Trade with MJNazario Screenshot 2015-02-01 at 2.26.34 PM.png|Koho getting Everst the Apple she wants, guess he forgot that he is afrait of heights Screenshot 2015-02-01 at 2.27.39 PM.png|Koho and Everest cuddlign by the fire, Art Trade with PurplePawPrints Screenshot 2015-02-02 at 6.25.45 AM.png|Koho and Everest playing with a stick out in the snow, drawn by Bakinaage on DA Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Paw Patrol Category:Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E Member